In Training
by thir13enth
Summary: Mustang competes with Hayate: for Hawkeye's love. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there. Royai, for sure.
1. Fetch

**Hey peeps. More Royai, as usual. Going to be a relatively short long story, if that makes sense.**

**Basically this is just an intro, so not much goes on. The rest of the story is fluff, have fun.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mustang sighed as an all too eager Hayate pounced from behind the opening door to greet the now cheerful Hawkeye.<p>

"Hayate!" she exclaimed, cracking a large smile and bending down to pick her canine up.

She walked on into her home, forgetting Mustang was behind her, and almost closing the door on him, which he fortunately caught because otherwise, he'd be a sore loser.

"Who's a good boy?" Hawkeye nuzzled Hayate and kissed his fur. Hawkeye put Hayate down on his very well made bed, and turned to the kitchen.

"I have some leftover steak," Hawkeye said.

_Oh, alright,_ Mustang thought, sitting down, eager to eat.

But she pulled out a large knife and started to cut the meat into small squares when he realized—

"Here, Hayate!" and the dog bowl was put down by the dog's bed.

Mustang stared, practically in protest. "That's man food," Mustang said, almost saying 'my' instead of 'man' in the meantime.

Hawkeye looked back at Mustang. "So?" she shrugged.

Mustang sighed silently while he watched Hawkeye pet Hayate as he ate his food. He sighed again when Hawkeye groomed him after the dog finished his meal. He sighed once more as Hawkeye threw Hayate a treat, and continued to keep talking to Hayate with rather encouraging statements.

Hawkeye eventually looked back at the still sitting Mustang. She caught his evil eye stare at the dog.

"You're looking at Hayate with that face again," she said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," he replied, continuing to watch Hayate, who was now scooped up into her arms and cradled.

Hayate stuck his tongue out at Mustang.

"About Hayate?"

Mustang gave a great final sigh, and admitted, "You…you give him so much adoration, Lieutenant. It's hard to believe you're so cold to humans."

"Hayate deserves my love," she said frankly.

_More than me? _Mustang thought but Hawkeye read it on his face.

"Unlike you, Hayate—"

* * *

><p><strong>So the next few chapters will be just pieces of what she says next and the ridiculous scenarios that Mustang puts himself in reacting to those excerpts. You'll see how it is in the next chapter, I don't think I can explain it very well.<strong>

**That said, hope to be seeing you guys around! Thanks for reading, and please drop a review in my can!**

**thir13enth**


	2. At the Door

**Thank you readers for adding me into alerts! Also thanking my reviewer!**

**Well then, on with the actual story...**

* * *

><p>"—greets me when I come in the door everyday—"<p>

**atypicalday**

_Hawkeye walked into the room and headed straight for her desk, mumbling a good morning to a few people that passed her by._

_She sighed as she sat down at her desk. Another day at work. How exciting._

_She closed her eyes to lean back into her chair for a moment of break before beginning work and when she sat back up again to resume duty, Mustang startled her._

"_Here, work," he greeted, plopping papers on her desk._

**notsurprisinglyafewdayslater**

Mustang intently watched the scenery outside his window.

Fuery was curious. Mustang was _always _knocked out on his desk at this early hour.

"What's going on outside, sir?"

"Nothing at the moment," Mustang replied, screening the area every so often, and checking his watch.

"Do you need help in your search?"

"I'm not searching, I'm observ—shit," Mustang said, suddenly turning around. "Move," he commanded and while Fuery stepped out of the way, Mustang headed towards the door.

And he stood there, at the door.

"Um…Colonel?" Fuery asked, across the room.

"Keep quiet."

Fuery looked back out the window, unsure of what was going on.

The door opened. Mustang stuck his head out of it.

"Good—"

Mustang was punched down to the ground.

"Oh, oh my god! Colonel!" Hawkeye stepped in through the door. "I'm so sorry! I just wasn't expecting that…are you okay?"

"—morning, Lieutenant," he said, and knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Something rather short...<strong>

**thir13enth**


	3. Priorities

**So hopefully you guys are getting the idea of how the story is running! **

**Enjoy! And thank you, readers that put this story on alert! This one's for you guys!**

* * *

><p>"—is always active, never lazy, and knows very clearly his responsibilities and priorities—"<p>

**onapreviousday**

"_Colonel, wake up."_

"_Five more minutes."_

"_Colonel, you should get up and stretch or something."_

"_Can you do that for me?"_

**andinthesameconcept**

_Mustang groaned at his misfortune. _

_Administrative papers…_

_But he knew just the solution._

_He stacked the files on top of one another and made a nice neat pile on his lap._

_He nudged his rolling chair to the edge of his table and looked over to see how far he'd have to make the shot to his Lieutenant's desk._

_And push!_

_He stopped midway because the one of the chair's wheels got caught on a slightly upraised tile on the floor, which Mustang hadn't calculated into his route._

"_Um…Lieutenant?" he asked, to the subordinate who was already out of her chair and picking up the papers._

"_Also…could you push me back, please?"_

**whatatryhard**

"Morning, Lieutenant," he said when she came by his desk.

"Colonel, what are you doing?"

"I'm scribbling on paper," he replied, displaying his proudly drawn doodles.

"…why?"

"Did you know that doodling is an indicator of an _active _mind?"

"No, I was not aware."

"In fact, I'm feeling quite bored right now. I'm going to take a stroll so I don't feel _lazy_."

Hawkeye returned to her seat but noticed Mustang looking over his all of his subordinates' shoulders. She didn't say anything nor did she know what he was doing. Eventually he was overlooking her own shoulder.

"What are you doing, sir?" she asked.

"I'm making sure that my subordinates are on task."

"They probably are," she said, not adding, 'more than you are.'

"It's my _responsibility _to do that, so I still have to monitor anyway."

"You have work to do."

"Right, but I'm _responsible _enough to put others as a _priority_."

"Do your work."

Reluctantly: "…okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make authors happy. :)<strong>

**thir13enth**


	4. Misdirection

**Woahhhh this story has definitely gotten a lot more alerts and favorites so far in such a short time period! Royai FTW! Well then, thank you everyone for the support! I present another chapter!**

**BUT before you move on, I just want to shout out about another anime called Darker than Black. ****It's quite the gem of a series, and all the episodes are available on Hulu (the only drawback is that it's "mature" content because of the blood and slightly-though I would say barely-suggestive themes) and you might have to sign up for a Hulu thing or whatever, but it's free!) and on Youtube from Funimation!**

**It's awesome, unique, but might take a bit of watching to get all the explanations and everything down! The drum n bass soundtrack is addicting as well! Try Darker than Black out! I'm trying to promote it primarily because it's great but not too many people know it! (It's fandom has only 350-ish stories! I was expecting at least 3K at bare minimum!)**

**Anyways, check Darker than Black out! If you need a fan to discuss it with you, I'm right here!**

**But enough preaching:**

* * *

><p>"—looks at me when I speak—"<p>

**notsurprisingly**

"_Do you want to make this decision?"_

_He held a finger up to signal that his mouth was full._

"_What decision?" he finally asked._

"_Well, basically, the General of Central Command wants to either split the extra funds into either defense, research or—"_

"_Hold up, I need to make a call," Mustang said, picking up the phone and taking another bit of his sandwich. He waited through the rings but no one picked up._

"_She's not picking up," he said. "Continue?"_

"_Okay, Central Command wants to put money into defense, research, or—"_

"_Wait, give me a second," he said, as he stood up to go wash his hands after cleaning up the crumbs on his table._

**andwhataboutnow**

"Colonel, could you sign here?"

"What's this for?" Mustang asked, putting down everything he was doing and made sure to look up at her.

"It's a ready-made declaration to fund the restoration of the Bradley statue downstairs."

Downstairs? Mustang thought about it for a second, and his eyes trailed downwards from her face to do so…becoming fixated on a single button that was tenser than the others because of two supple bulges on Hawkeye's—

His face was red to the next morning, the outline of her hand on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't plan on leaving a review, at least please give Darker than Black a chance! :) That show deserves some audience!<strong>

**thir13enth**


	5. Definitely

**You Royai fans are crazy. Well, here's another short that you guys have been waiting on!**

**Enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"—he always agrees with me—"<p>

**oneday**

"_Maybe you should—"_

"_No, I know what I'm doing," he said, moving her out of the way._

"_You've never operated a flamethrower before, Colonel."_

"_I work with flames, damn it. I'm the Flame Alchemist!" he boasted. "This flamespitter is my baby!"_

"_You shouldn't be doing it in the library at least," she suggested._

"_Nothing's going to happen. I'm just fixing it," he assured._

_Mustang found something hard to pry with his fingers._

"_Here, Colonel, let me help," Hawkeye said, reaching for the weapon._

"_No, I can do this," Mustang said, pulling it towards him._

_And the trigger as well._

_Hawkeye threw herself onto the shelf to put out the flames before they spread._

_Mustang picked up a book—charred half to ashes. _

"_Err…Lieutenant…how much do you think it will take to get another copy of this book?"_

**sorryroyboy**

"Colonel, before you go meet with the Fuhrer, consider these documents?"

"Sure," he said, putting the papers on his rising to do stack.

"You should read those before you go in."

"I completely understand."

"And also, finish your work."

"You're right."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"Um…you're going to be late," she said.

"I'll consider that."

"You should be getting up and racing to the conference room right now then, Colonel."

"Alright."

Hawkeye became unsettled.

"Colonel, you can't make it to the meeting sitting down."

"I'm aware."

"…what are you doing?"

"I'm agreeing with you."

She stood there for a moment, wordless. But she finally said, "You're an idiot."

"I…uh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Psssht, don't try to talk your way out of that Mustang :P.<strong>

**As of this moment, this story has surpassed my previous Royai fic (Vase) in number of alerts! Not quite favorites or reviews yet, but this story hasn't ended yet :D. Oh wait, but I see that the other concurrent Royai fic (Ablaze) still beats this one...lol I really love to pit stories against each other. (Not that I'm betting or anything...heheheh)**

**thir13enth**


	6. Shampoo

**Oh. I think you guys are going to love this one.**

* * *

><p>"—keeps me warm in bed—"<p>

**onceuponamerrytime**

_Hawkeye, awoke, dazed, and made her way to the ringing phone._

"_Yes?" she asked, looking at the clock, which read 3 in the morning._

"_Lieutenant?"_

"_Yes, Colonel," she yawned._

"_I don't have an umbrella and it's pouring outside," he said. "And I'm stuck at the bar. And cold. I promise I'm not drunk."_

_She sighed._

"_Which bar?"_

**whatsuphissleevenow**

Hawkeye pulled the covers tighter around herself and later felt a light bounce on her bed.

"Hayate," she smiled, turning around. She pulled him closer to her and petted his fur.

"Hm…the new shampoo is pretty good, hm? It smells great," she said. She ran her fingers through the dog's fur. "Hopefully, this silky fur lasts a couple of days like the bottle said it would."

Something touched her waist.

She shrieked, jumping out of bed, aiming her gun at the mass on her bed.

"C-Colonel! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, freaking out. She didn't think she had ever been this frightened before.

"You keep a gun on your nightstand?"

"You're in my bed?"

Mustang raised his hands up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I, uh, I…uh.."

She let out a deep sigh and regained her composure, her breath falling back to normal. She tossed her gun onto her bed and sat down, resting her head on one hand and sighing.

"I'm sorry," Mustang said, sitting down next to her. "I didn't know I'd—"

"Colonel," she said. "You don't need to explain. Just…get out."

So Mustang left.

Once Hawkeye had completely recovered, Hayate jumped onto her lap.

She pet his rather bristly fur and frowned.

"I knew the advertisement was too good to be true."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**thir13enth**


	7. One Last Word

**A bit more reviews than I'm used to getting, lmao, I got 7 reviews within the first two hours of posting this chapter up, so I'm impressed with the chaos that the last chapter created. Thank you ALL for the reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't individually respond to each review as I traditionally do, but, as a general message: I'm super glad you guys loved that last chapter and I loved the reception and attention. It made me feel all warm inside. :)**

**So I noticed that one of the recurring questions that kept coming up over and over again was:**

**How did Mustang get into Hawkeye's place—and after that, her bed? The logistics don't make sense, do they? Hawkeye's place is a nice securely locked in home and Hawkeye is way too attentive to let anything (perhaps anyone is the better word here) be in her house without her knowing.**

**Now normally, I'd brush all this off and use my poetic license to say: Well, this is fanfiction, and I can create whatever I want. In fact, I can even have Mustang rip off his face mask to reveal that it was actually Armstrong, have Hayate turn into a Soul Reaper, and have Hawkeye pull a Chidori while the night stars fall and turn into Contractors, all in the same instant that Harry Potter sneezes before you, the reader, wakes up and realizes that all of the above was just a dream and that you had just been incepted by Arthur!—because I can as an author.**

**But, alas, I guess I should more aptly explain the process of how Mustang got into Hawkeye's home—err, bed. There were several ways that he could have done this, and I can start to list the possibilities with which he had done this, but I don't know for sure because I'm not the one sneaking into Hawkeye's bed, it's Mustang that's doing everything. (You know how sometimes the characters you make just get out of control and do things you don't expect them to do.)**

**I mean, come on, I'm just an author trying to make a living! All I do is tell the story! I don't know what my characters do beyond that! (*continues the rant to push aside the question for later*)**

* * *

><p>"—and he actually needs me."<p>

**letscuttothechase**

"You're staying late today, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked him, as he was sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously at a small piece of paper.

"Wait a moment, please, Lieutenant," Mustang said, jotting a few more things before standing up and joining Hawkeye at the door.

"Ready now?" she teased.

"No, I wanted to tell you before you left," Mustang said. "Happy birthday, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"And also that as you close another year of you being here, that another year begins where you can continue to shine your radiance on this world and shower your kindness on all of us here…uh, that since these many years ago that I first met you and all that time that's elapsed in between I've found you more and more valuable to me, and I'm so glad that you'll be here with…me...a little longer…uh…"

Mustang whipped out the little note paper he had been writing on earlier, and read, "And to me, a happy birthday to you means not only another year of you, but also, another year of you and me."

Mustang gave Hawkeye a sheepish smile. "It sounds better on paper."

A genuine smile broke through across her face.

"Thank you, Colonel," she said. "It meant enough, coming from you."

They stood there a while, awkwardly before Hawkeye dismissed herself.

Mustang could only bask in the afterglow of her words.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, the point is, there are <strong>_**millions **_**of ways that Mustang could have gotten into Hawkeye's bed.**

**And I just challenge you, yes you, the reader, to tell me how Mustang got there.**

**Make me laugh so that my sides split open and that one of my designated friends has to post the last chapter because of my roflmao-ing death. **

**Don't be intimated, I'm not that difficult to crack up and my sense of humour stretches wide and broad, from stupid idiotic nonsense to crude cynical satire.**

**Bring it. Show that review button what you're made of. **

**I might be able to promise the winner (and slightly smaller for all the participants) some portion of my will from that roflmao-ing death.**

**I hope you've also unfortunately noticed that Hawkeye's sentence ended a few dividers up there.**

**thir13enth**


	8. Top Dog

**Sorry, I went on a writing-one-shots vacation.**

**Lol, thanks for all the laughs and scenarios, guys! Some of them are longer than the chapters I write o_0. And for a few of them, I actually got some story ideas for (or at least one shot ideas), so I will be giving the individual reviewers a heads up if an idea that was triggered by one of their scenarios gets posted up. It's most likely going to be in my newest Royai project, a story called xoxoxo. :D**

**Anyways, you guys are all getting instant gratification, gratification being the emphasized word, and instant being the word that should more or less be ignored.**

**You'll find out about that at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hayate grumbled at Mustang when he saw the Colonel come in through the door.<p>

Mustang, when Hawkeye wasn't looking, stuck his tongue out at Hayate.

Hawkeye came back from the pantry, having filled Hayate's dog bowl with kibble. Hayate sniffed at it, and ate it grudgingly.

Hawkeye sat on a nearby sofa and Mustang lay down on the same one, his head on her lap. He smirked at Hayate.

"Who's jealous now, hm?" Mustang whispered to Hayate.

"Hm?" Hawkeye asked, running her fingers through silky black hair.

"Nothing, just telling Hayate that you're mine now," Mustang said, turning back to face her.

"That's not true."

What?

Damn that dog—

"You are _mine_," she corrected, tugging at his tie in the same way he had seen her tug at Hayate's collar before.

"Good either way," he smirked, and raised his hand up to pull her head down to touch lips.

But she stood up and flipped him into the wall across the room.

"No," she smiled, taking up more space on the sofa and pointing a gun at Mustang.

"Now, you get housebroken."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh…well story fin. Thanks for reading, and when convenient, drop a review! I kinda want to apologize for the shortness of all the chapters and of the story as well, but I guess that's how it ended up! <strong>**In the end I also don't think I really had those two in character, but hm, it**_** is**_** fanfiction. :P**

**And guess what? To the ones I've promised 'instant gratification' for submitting scenarios, I will be writing BONUS chapters. Oh yeah, EXTRA chapters. One dedicated to each reviewer that participated in Chapter 7's activity (yes, you may still submit now). They may or may not be related to what you guys wrote in your scenarios, or what's cooking on your profile page (yes, I do look at my reviewer's profile pages like a genuine stalker), but they are written with you guys in mind! :) I hope that's a better gift than like say, a virtual cookie.**

****BUT if there's any one favor that you can do for me, it would be to look up the anime Darker than Black, which is quite honestly my favorite. In case I haven't yet advertised it yet on this story (I pretty much have talked about it in at least one story of every fandom I've ever written for recently), please please give it a chance! It's neo-noir, a quarter sci-fi, great characters (Hei!), intense plots, really dense episodes, pretty deep (like how Fullmetal really touched on what humanity was), fighting and action, and you can watch all the episodes on Youtube or Hulu (though I think in both Darker than Black is considered 'mature content' but I swear it's only because of the minimal amount of blood)! The soundtrack is practically all drum n bass and techno! Besides, if you start watching, you know there's a fan in me that'll talk to you all day about it!****

**Anyways my little minions, have an awesome rest of day!**


	9. Bonus

**Yes guys. You read that correctly. A BONUS chapter.**

**I couldn't give this story and its readers up.**

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to hawkeyeflame1921.<p>

* * *

><p>"—I always know where he is—"<p>

**rottenlemons**

_Hawkeye looked up from her desk, taking a break from the paperwork._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Wait a second. Screw this. I can make this into another sequel altogether.<strong>

**See ya.**

**thir13enth**


End file.
